


a real love survives a rock steady vibe

by fashsm



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, They love each other, bottom!trini, kim is a bi mess, kim is probably more kinky than shes ever known and trini is down for all of it tbh, service top!kimberly, top!kim, trini is a gay mess who wants kims d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashsm/pseuds/fashsm
Summary: The first time Kim fucks Trini with a strapon she fucks her twice, and it’s so good Trini has to renovate a bedroom again.





	a real love survives a rock steady vibe

The first time Kim fucks Trini with a strapon she fucks her twice, and it’s so good Trini has to renovate a bedroom _again_.

 

...

 

Kim had seen it online and made the decision to order it in less than 30 seconds, thinking her girlfriend would appreciate the choice of color and the fact that the lube that came with it was eco-friendly.

She picks the EZ-ship box up from Zack’s trailer the day it arrives (because no way in _hell_ was she sending it to her parents’ house and Zack is the only one who wouldn’t ask questions), rolling her eyes and trying not to dwell on how he had texted her _your ‘package’ is here_.

 

…

 

“Working hard?”

Trini peers up from her corner bunk. The ship where they first found Alpha was equipped with fairly spacious living quarters, six sleek bunkbeds in each room, and Trini had adopted the furthest room from Zordon’s wall as her own to stay in when being at her parents’ was too much.

Trini has her feet up on the edge of her bunk and she tilts her head back to watch Kim dropping down from the ladder, scoots aside to let her girlfriend join her on the mattress. Kim smiles down at Trini and leans to kiss her, short hair brushing the smaller girls cheeks and shoulders and flooding her with the smell of Kim’s perfume and the feeling of her mouth, her tongue. _God_.  

“Pshhht. Yes?” Trini says, coming out of the kiss smiling and forgetting what she was supposed to be working on. “...Biology, right?”

“We do need to do that project on cell division, but that’s not why I came here tonight.”

This makes Trini sit up, smirk, and ask “No?”, leaning in for another kiss, so drawn to touching this girl even after a few months. Kim leans away from her, coy and teasing but uncharacteristically shy. 

“Actually I, uh. Have something.” And it’s unusual for Kim, bold and confident Kim, to sound nervous. Trini and Zack are the aggressive fighters and Billy is the strategist, but it’s _Kim_ who is the resilient one, always finding a way to lift her team up without compromising herself in that self-sacrificial way Jason does.

She was the one who decided they had to go on when they thought they had lost Billy. She can stick it through all the bad so if this is making Kim visibly nervous it must be… good. 

Trini narrows her eyes, keeps the purse in her lips she knows Kim finds irresistible and decides to play along. “What is it?” And Kim leans down to her backpack to take out the box and place it in her own lap. 

Trini’s eyes go wide and she stares. “Shit.” 

“If you aren’t into it, I can throw this away right now and we’ll still have the best sex around.” Kim places her hand on Trini’s thigh and looks at her like she's going out on a limb. “I just… wondered.” Kim nods her head towards Trini now, like a puppy, smiles that damn half-smile that ripples through her cheeks and tears Trini open. 

The box had already been opened, the toy taken out so Kim could feel it in her hands and wash it once just for posterity, and Trini flips the lid open and lets her fingers feel the tangle of the straps and the smooth of the silicone. Trini takes her own bottom lip in her teeth and looks directly at Kim with dark eyes, and Kim feels encouraged enough to lean in and kiss the corner of her lips. It's chaste and lingering and when Kim pulls back Trini spends a long moment just looking at her and lowly says, “Well I’m trying this whole thing where I’m open to stuff now, so.” 

Kim tugs Trinis beanie off with a smirk and tosses it behind her on the floor, and Trini seizes her girlfriend's face with both hands and pulls her closer, kissing her solid and moving to sit on her lap. Trini then removes the box out from between their bodies and moves to examine it more closely again, but Kim grabs her wrists and stops her, looks at her from under her lashes. 

“Just so we’re clear,” Kim breathes, while Trini sits in her lap and rocks down, once, “I want to wear it.”

Trini lets out a harsh exhale, suddenly feeling much too hot, and throws the box behind them on the bed, letting her jean-clad body make full contact with Kim’s front and hike her skirt up.

All Kim’s previous reticence is gone. She grabs Trini’s hips to grind her down on her core. Trini’s hands are moving, scratching down her neck, fisting in her hair, until they find purchase at the back of Kim’s head and she leads Kim down to her chest, barely covered by the tank she has under. Trini stands to meet Kim halfway, and Kim uses one hand to help rid Trini’s arms of the plaid while the other cups her tits, eagerly dropping open-mouthed kisses over the tops and letting her tongue and teeth drag like she knows Trini likes. Then Kim strips her of her tank and she’s left in her black push-up bra, the one she leaves on during sex because it makes Kim drool. 

“You are _so_ beautiful” Kim breathes, glancing down at her body but focused on her eyes, and Trini is still getting used to this, the ex-head cheerleader complimenting her and taking her on dates, gazing at her like she _loves_ her.

Trini exhales, overwhelmed, and shushes her with a kiss. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Princess.”

Kim pulls Trini to the side having her lie on the bed and slides on top of her, between her legs like her hips were meant to be slotted there. Kim kicks off her skirt and kisses Trini deep, possessive, before bucking her hips purposefully into Trini’s center and setting her teeth at the base of her neck, sucking and kissing to the left and right along her collarbones. Her bra gets pulled down below her breasts with Kim's teeth and the short-haired girl lavishes her breasts with attention from her mouth, her hands.

Trini’s head is on the pillow, breathing heavy and letting out tiny whimpering noises, and this is the other thing she hasn’t gotten used to: Kim on top of her, rendering her incapable of anything except guiding her and riding it out.

Kim comes back up to kiss her and Trini grabs at her breasts through her shirt, feeling Kim’s fingers at the button of her jeans tugging in askance. Trini nods fervently with a _mhm_ that turns into a noise way higher in her throat than she’ll admit when Kim unbuttons her jeans, slips her hand under the waistband of her pants and underwear and runs her fingers through her slick in one smooth movement. Kim circles her fingers around Trini’s clit for a few minutes, teasing her with her full weight on top of her and her tongue in her mouth, and Trini is _so_ ready for her fingers she forgets the present Kim is so eager to use on her until Kim’s fingers are gone. 

“Let me get you naked?” Kim asks with that fucking smile again, tugs at her jeans.

Trini whimpers and lets Kim pull back to take off her jeans and panties. She arches her back off the bed and quickly unclasps her bra, and then she's totally exposed, feeling the cool air of the bunker on her and fully realizing how wet she's gotten. Kim is still clothed and Trini snaps at the waistband of her boyshorts and then pulls at the hem of her baby blue Angel Grove tank top, breathing heavy through her nose and practically commands “Take these off and put that damn thing on.” 

Kim steps out from between Trini’s legs and tears the harness from the box, fiddles with the straps standing at the side of the bed. Trini laughs, because despite how frustrated and nervous and excited she is, watching Kim get angry at a bunch of faux-leather straps is endearing. Kim lets out a heavy laugh then too and Trini stands up to guide Kim’s hands into place, helping her step out of her underwear and into the harness. Then she helps pull Kim’s shirt off, leaving her just in the black harness and that damn pink bra top. Trini scratches her nails down Kim’s front for a moment, just enjoying the view, and then Kim’s hand comes back into view with the dildo and Trini bursts out laughing. 

“It’s _pink_!” Trini has her hand over her face.

She's trying her best not to snort with her laughter, and Kim laughs along.

“Would you have preferred yellow? I wasn’t going to fuck you with a blue or red fake dick.”

Trini meets Kim’s hand on the dildo and feels for a moment, lets her fingers trail down its length, and watches Kim’s breath come up short and her mouth drop open.

“This isn’t weird is it? I don’t wanna make it seem like I’m…” 

“Pushing me into liking penis?” Trini posits, an eyebrow raised. “I like girls. Some girls have dicks. And if you wanna have a big, pink dick some of the time, I’m all for it. As long as I get to wear it too.” 

Kim's eyes go glassy and she leans her head into Trini’s, kissing her and smiling that dopey smile. They both move to loop the dildo in and fasten it to the harness and when the loop snaps back the toy hangs from Kim's hips like it's always been there. Kim uses her now free hands to take off her bra and it's barely off her shoulders before Trini is grabbing her neck and kissing her, feeling their chests rub together and trapping the dildo between them. 

“I liked the idea of… I don't know, being able to hold you in my arms while we have sex.” Kim gets out between kisses while she grabs at her girlfriend’s ass and yanks her close. Trini gives her an overstated “awwwwhh”, cocking her head to the side to pout at her very tall girlfriend.

“I can be like an old person and say “make love” if you like that more.” Kim is wiggling her eyebrows, but the look in her eyes tells Trini she's not joking about the “love” part.

Trini takes a shaky breath and rests their foreheads together. Their hair frames around their faces, brown and dark, dark black, and they share knowing smiles and happy kisses, swaying until their knees hit the bed and Trini gets an idea. 

“Sit down, you sap.” she says, pushing Kim down by her shoulders. Kim narrowly avoids banging her head and lands seated on the bed, looks up at Trini like she thinks she knows what's happening and can't believe it. Trini burns with how Kim looks at her, feels herself about to drip down her thighs and spreads her legs to sit on the edge of her girlfriend's lap.

She's not accustomed to being vulnerable like this, open, and a part of her still thinks her life in Angel Grove will disappear like her lives before, so she’s hesitant. Kim detects her trepidation and strokes up and down her sides, kissing her so sweetly.

“I’m gonna use my fingers first, okay babe? Get you ready?” Kim says against her mouth, and Trini braces her arms around Kim's neck and melts into her.

The weight of her is still held up by Trini's thighs, but it's not until Kim sinks two fingers into her and curls them that her muscles actually start aching. Kim lets out a sharp “fuck” when they slide in quickly and adds a third to feel Trini stretch, taking her in and not wanting to let go. Trini feels the toy knocking against her thigh, stops herself from just riding Kim's fingers until she can't see like she has a hundred times before and dislodges herself, holding Kim’s wrist while she does.

 

Kim stares at where Trini comes off of her, clinging to her fingers. Trini shifts her hand to the toy, takes it in her hand and watches Kim’s hips twitch upwards.

“You can feel it?”

Kim nods, and guides the toy to where her fingers just were. She sinks down onto the toy slowly, until their hips meet, and Kim is wide-eyed and breathless like she’s enjoying it more than Trini. She looks up from their hips and takes her time drinking it all in.

Trini’s hands are on her legs, keeping them spread where she’s impaled on the toy, on Kim’s _cock_ , and oh god she can feel it as much as she sees it. Even though they aren’t moving yet she can feel the flutter and clench of her cunt around her, gets hotter every second she sees Trini’s chest heave with her breathing.

“ _Fuck_ ” Kim looks up again as Trini’s head lolls back, hair falling off her shoulders and to her back. Kim rocks her hips once, asks if she’s okay, if it feels good. 

“Let me get used to it. Longer than your fingers.” By a few inches, and thick as all four of them. Kim curls around her body, wrapping one arm around her back and rolling her clit with her free hand, panting wet against Trini’s neck until they start to move together, until something in Trini gives as she’s rocking down. Kim feels the gush of her on both their thighs, on her stomach, and it makes her grind up into her with a new fierceness. Trini grabs the top of the bunk with one hand, starts riding Kim in obscene full-body rolls as Kim grabs her hips to make her thrusts harder.

“Fuck,” Trini eeks out, “ _Kimberly,_  oh fuck babe this feels good, you feel so good” On every other thrust, Trini is vocalising, dipping between closing her eyes and watching Kim fuck her, and Kim would have a shit-eating smile if she wasn’t completely entranced by the sight above her. 

Kim kisses her and thinks she was _so_ right about having her hands free, because now she can grip Trini's hips hard enough to bruise while she gets ridden like a show pony. She _loves_ being ridden like this, loves watching Trini bounce and shake on top of her and feel her grind down, wanting more.

She senses that the smaller girl starts to lock up when she goes back to her clit again, so she dips her mouth and sinks her teeth into Trini’s neck, hard enough that Trini squeals, squeezes Kim between her thighs and comes.

Kim vaguely thinks she hears something clank-clank against the floor of the room, but she’s too busy crowding her face into Trini’s neck and holding her hips close to her, staying inside and grinding deep, letting Trini ride it out and leave long scratches down her back.

Kim keeps her hands on Trini, holding her close as they both relax, but only minutely.

“Damn, Princess. Seems like you really” Trini pauses, finding her breath and feeling her heart rate start to slow, “really liked that.”

Trini slides off of her and lies with her head on the pillow as Kim falls flat to lie on her back, their legs tangling on the bed. Kim nods at her dumbly, chest heaving with her breath as she carefully watches Trini run her fingers through her own hair.

Kim knows her girlfriend, knows that her first orgasm is always sudden, sharp. Not quite enough to quench the ache in her belly but enough to clear the haze in her head, get her really activated. She’s surprised that Trini got off of her so quickly, half expected her to keep riding her. Unless she wanted something else. 

“You didn’t even come yet, baby.” Kim is acutely aware of the fact, her head cloudy and her clit throbbing under the harness. Trini is tracing down her arms, enjoying the sensation of their still-warm bodies lying side by side. Despite them being metahumans, this workout is one that always leaves them struggling for air afterwards. 

“I could.” Still panting, still staring at Trini, a hint of a smile on her face. “Just from that.” 

Trini spans a long look down Kim’s form, to her sweat-sheened chest, her muscular arms, the bright pink cock sticking up between her legs still shining with her come. When she looks up Kim’s smile is gone and Kim is reaching up to trace her forefinger over Trini’s bitten, swollen, gorgeous bottom lip. Trini takes the tips of two fingers into her mouth, biting just a little to tease and then laving her tongue over it. Kim shifts to her side to hover over her, suddenly raptly alert and paying careful attention.

Trini makes direct eye contact with Kim as she takes her fingers all the way into her mouth, sucking wetly and feeling the digits at the back of her throat. Kim _mewls_ and lowers her head to Trini’s chest, fingers gripping her jaw tight and hips bucking into nothing. 

“Can I fuck you again? Please?” Trini nods, ready to go again just like that, releasing her fingers and mentally filing _throat fucking_ under their to-do later list.

Kim lurches to sit up on her knees between Trini's thighs and has to duck below the top of the bunk, splaying her weight on her hands on either side of Trini's head. They kiss hotly while Trini hooks her legs over Kim's back and uses her hands to dip the toy inside her again. 

“I didn't think that I could”, Kim gasps as she starts fucking Trini up the bed, “that I could come from just this but”, And she drops her body lower to hover right above Trini's, hair brushing her shoulders, “ _fuck_ you feel so good.” 

It only takes Kim a few more hard thrusts until she's coming, still deep inside her girlfriend. Trini digs her nails into Kim's ass and kisses her through it. She's still raw from the quick turnover time but something in her _loves_ it. There's something feral about how Kim uses her to get herself off, how she growls and grunts on top of her to make herself come without being touched.

It's over in an instant, and then Kim looks at her with a new clarity, questioning for a moment. 

“Well, Princess, keep it going.”, with some bite in her voice. Trini is impatient, petulant, and fists her hands in Kim’s short hair, pulling her down to her and encouraging her to keep going. They clash in their kiss for a few moments, teeth and fierce tongue. Then Kim digs her nails into Trini’s thighs and bites her neck before removing their torsos from one another completely, moving to sit back on her haunches and fuck Trini deep without slipping out of her.

One thing that absolutely _no one_ can ever know about Trini is that she makes the most high-pitched noises when she's being fucked. The first time Kim took her with four fingers she let out all these breathy squeaks and gasps that made Kim bear down and fuck her harder. She sounds like that now, with a little more aggression mixed in, and grabs Kim’s hips while she fucks her. The whole bed is rocking with how they’re moving, slamming against the wall at a lag like it can’t quite keep up with them, and it’s messing up Kim’s strokes so she ducks down again. She’s practically mounting Trini, right above her with Trini’s legs thrown over her shoulders (she loves taking advantage of how deceptively flexible her girlfriend is), and her hands are on the rail of the bunk to keep them steady. 

She’s fucking her in short, sharp thrusts and they’re both dripping sweat, and Trini’s other hand goes to wedge two fingers under the straps of Kim’s harness. The angle provides stimulation for Trini’s clit and she reciprocates by brushing Kim’s once, just once, nice and hard. 

At the same time, Trini reaches for Kim’s neck with her other hand. When she squeezes at her pulse points, lips pursed in that pout again, the rail creaks and breaks into pieces in Kim’s hands, and she comes. 

Kim’s next sound might as well be a scream, and Trini comes just like that, watching Kim’s eyes slammed shut. Kim keeps her hips moving, erratically and uncontrolled, while they come together, Trini’s fingers still on her clit, and Trini can feel Kim’s face buried in her neck, panting and whining through the aftershocks.

Kim will _definitely_ have bruises from Trini’s heels, and her neck is scratched and her hair is matted from being pulled so much, but she’s spent against her girlfriend and laughing into her neck, and nothing could be better.

“ _God_ damn”

Kim picks her head up to kiss her. “I know, right?” Then she pulls out of Trini to lay beside her, bringing her hand to her mouth to kiss the back of it.

They smile at each other, still touching, still panting, and Trini kisses her once before saying, “I think we broke the bed.”

And, shit. The railing on the side of the bunk is torn to shreds, and the top is totally wrecked too, hanging half off from when Trini tossed a good part of it’s frame to the ground. It’s probably never going to stand level again.

“Alpha won’t be happy about this.”

“Alpha doesn’t need to find out?” Trini offers

“I think he already knows, babe.” Unless these rooms are super-soundproofed, they’re both going to be dealing with some seriously judging looks from Zordon (who Zack has affectionately dubbed “wall-dad”) in training later.

A snort-laugh, and then “Yeah, him and the guys too, probably. Aren’t we all connected in our ranger auras?”

“I don’t know but if they got a tenth of what we just did, they’re set for life.” And they’re dissolving in laughter again, kissing and nudging their noses together. Kim feels more connected to Trini than she ever has with anyone, ranger aura or not. 

As they fall asleep some time later Trini tells her she has to help her redecorate, only half joking, and when Kim says they’d only mess it up again she sluggishly slaps her in the face. The next morning, she’ll make fun of Kim for falling asleep with her face covered by Trini’s hand, sloppy and close.


End file.
